Secrets
by KatyLiz10
Summary: A fem!Hashirama and fem!Madara , AU (clearly) story. Please - if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does.

**WARNING: THIS IS FEM!MADARA AND FEM!HASHIRAMA.** Yes, they are gender-bent in an AU setting. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Hey, Mada-chan," A young brunette leaned across the lunch table, whispering not-so-secretly, "Ma- hey! Stop reading! I have something important to tell you!"

Madara glanced above her textbook, eyeing the girl before her. Lush brown hair framed her face, cascading off her shoulders and pooling on the table before her. Hazel eyes, tinged with urgency, met her cool obsidian stare. She smirked lightly, tucking a strand of her coarse black hair behind her ear. "Yes?" Madara asked, her voice laced in mock interest.

Pouting, the brunette pushed down the book and leaned closer. "Maddie, I need to tell you something…like, right now!"

Madara glanced up again, to find the brunette's eyes watering and her bottom lip quivering. Sighing quietly, she placed the book to her side and grasped her saddened friend's hand.

"Hashi, what's the matter?" Glossy hazel eyes blinked away tears as Madara comforted her young companion.

"I…" Hashi could barely contain herself. Her mind spun rapidly, a thousand moments seemingly colliding into one massive memory before her. She felt herself wobble, then collapse into Madara's arms.

Her eyes widened, Madara stared at the girl before her. Hashirama, her best friend, her seemingly strong-willed companion, lay in a crying, withering heap in her arms.

"Hashirama," she whispered, the name escaping her lips like a shallow breeze. Her arm wrapped around Hashi's shoulders, the other snaking underneath her knees. Madara lifted Hashirama bridal-style, carrying her to the closest restroom.

She sat her friend upon the sink, disregarding the fact that it was not menat to be sat on. Madara pulled a strand of hair out of Hashirama's face.

"Talk to me, sweetie," Madara encouraged.

Hashirama sighed to herself. "I don…I don't know how to say it," she begrudgingly admitted.

Madara's brow quirked up. "Say what?" she inquired. Hashirama's chest heaved as she released a heavy sigh.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"P-pregnant?!"

The word tumbled off of Madara's lips. "But how?!"

Hashirama chuckled half-heartedly. "I thought we learned that in gym class, Maddie." The brown-haired beauty combed a hand through her locks, contemplating whether to fully confide in Madara or not. She sighed deeply as she glanced at the floor.

Noticing the miniscule gesture, Madara placed her hand atop Hashi's. "Look," she smiled sadly, "you don't need to tell me anything else. Okay?"

Although she appreciated her friend's support, Hashirama was still wary of confessing. What if he got in trouble? Hashi couldn't stand the prospect of getting someone sent to the principal, or suspended, or even arrested! Her olive skin blanched at the thought.

On the flip side, she understood that, in order to protect other girls from him, Hashi would have to open up. She thought back to when she was a little girl, recalling a line her father would often say.

_"Your voice is your your strongest ally," Butsuma lectured, "Never be afraid to use it."_

Mustering up all the courage she possessed, Hashirama inhaled deeply. "It was Mito-kun," she admitted.

"Mito-kun?" Madara felt her blood boil. "Uzumaki Mito?! The school man-whore?! Are you fucking serious?!"

Hashirama winced. "He's not a whore," she quietly defended the Uzumaki, "I-"

"I don't fucking care!" Madara yelled. She stormed out of the bathroom, eyes clenched to hold back the tears.

* * *

After a moment of silent self-consultation, Hashirama peeked out from the bathroom door.

_Phew, no one's there._ She sighed, stepping into the hallway. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of red in her peripheral vision.

"Oh! Mito!" she squeaked, "Were you…" She trailed off, then continued much quieter. "Did you just overhear me?" Hashi hung her head, coffee-brown locks veiling her face.

Mito lifted his lover's chin to look her in the eyes. He brushed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he cooed, "We have nine months to prepare fo-"

"No!" Hashirama cut him off. She inhaled a shaky breath before continuing. "I...I need to get an abortion." Mito gasped.

"Hashi, you're overre-"

"We can't give this baby the life it deserves! I have to-"

"Maybe you should consid-"

"What is there to consider? We can't giv-"

"It's not your choice to make!" Mito screamed, silencing his girlfriend.

Shock riddled Hashi's face. "But Mi-"

"This is _my_ baby, too, Hashirama," Mito interjected, "We…" he released a pent-up sigh before continuing. "We need to make a decision."

"A-"

"I understand that you are the one carrying this baby, but I don't want to see you hurt because of the abortion." Mito reached for Hashirama's hands, pulling them to his chest.

"I've read, though," Hashi replied, "that abortions are reasonably safe. Why are you worried about it then?" Her eyes searched his for the answer.

"I've read that, too," Mito admitted, "However, I also read that many women suffer emotionally from it. I mean, remember when Mrs. Sarutobi was pregnant?" Hashirama nodded. "She was so fond of her baby, even though it wasn't even born yet. What if, someday, you feel the same way?" Mito let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"I could never let you be so unhappy."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I finally finished chapter 2! :D Well, now I can really develop this plot-no-jutsu.


End file.
